Halfway to Hell
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Misty Day is stuck in hell. But why? She had never done anything bad in her entire life. She had an innocent soul. Or did she?


Misty's POV:

I couldn't count on two hands the amount of times that scalpel had drawn first blood. It was like a vicious circle, like a nightmare I couldn't wake myself up from, no matter how many times I pinched the skin on my left hand. But this time something was different. The atmosphere seemed different, colder even. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head. I whipped around on my stool to see who was watching me.

And that's when I first laid eyes on him. Papa Legba. Dressed all in black, with a long cloak and top hat, though he was unlike any magician I had ever seen. His too-white smile made my stomach turn as his piercing gaze met mine.

''Please, make it stop.'' I sobbed.

''But Misty, you've only just begun.'' He smiled.

''Please, I'll do anything just… just let me go.'' I wept.

''Prisoners have no freedom Misty.'' He taunted.

''But I've never done anything bad in my entire life, I'm innocent. Hell is for the evil.'' I reasoned helplessly.

''Not in this life Misty, no.'' He said.

He walked towards me as my classmates began to fade from view and he came to a stop in front of me resting a firm hand on my shoulder.

''I don't understand.'' I sobbed, placing my head in my hands.

''Do you believe in… reincarnation Misty Day?'' He said, smiling again.

I shook my head, not wanting to look him in the eyes. I didn't know.

'' Reincarnation. The religious or philosophical concept that the soul or spirit, after biological death, begins a new life in a new body.'' He stated.

''I still don't understand.'' I wept.

''See for yourself.'' He said.

When I opened my eyes I was alone. Alone in a vast white space that seemed to have no end, timeless.

''Hello?''I called.

My voice made no echo. There was no reply. I began to shake violently. Where was I? I walked forward, but with every step I took, I felt as if I was going nowhere, gaining nothing. Suddenly, I heard a voice from somewhere in the distance, and as I followed the voice and grew ever closer to its source, I could of sworn it was a voice I had heard a hundred times before. From nowhere a figure appeared in the distance. I kept walking, my pace quickening as I strained to hear what the figure was saying.

''Where's my baby?'' It said.

The hauntingly familiar words sent shivers down my spine and as I approached the woman, I knew why. This was no stranger. I knew her. She was dressed impeccably in clothes from an era I couldn't guess, her hair a golden elaborate style, ruined by the bloody mess of an exit wound in the back of her skull.

''Who are you?'' I asked her.

She woman turned around. Her face was a face I knew all too well, a face much like my own, sad and tear stained. She was ghostly pale and in her shaking hands she held a white lace handkerchief.

''Do I know you?'' I asked.

''Where's my baby. Have you seen him?'' she asked me, stepping forwards and resting her hands on my shoulders.

I swallowed hard, stepping away from her. Her face and her words were so familiar and I was scared.

''I don't know. I'm scared and I'm lost, can you tell me where I am?'' I said.

''Where's my baby?'' She asked again, stepping back.

She carried on this way until she was far away from me, fading with each step she took.

''Wait!'' I called after her, but she didn't stop.

I walked forward, calling for Nora… Nora? Where had I got that name from?

''YOU STUPID SOW!'' I heard a voice call.

I whipped around to see where the new voice was coming from, only to be shoved onto my behind by the force of the woman standing in front of me. She stood over me and her yellow eyes burned into mine.

''Stupid sow!'' She screamed again, her words like a clap of thunder.

They were words I had heard before. I looked up at her face, alabaster and pained, she was once again my double ganger. She wore a habit and a wooden cross around her neck and the brightest red lipstick I had ever seen.

Ravish me red, ravish me red, ravish me red.

The words rattled through my skull as I tried to clamber to my feet. Suddenly, the young nun dropped to the floor in front of me and took my hands in her own. Evil yellow eyes turned blue and earnest as she spoke softly too me.

''Please. Help me. I'm tired of fighting.'' She whispered, our faces almost touching.

I squeezed my eyes tightly together. I was dreaming. I just needed to wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

I opened my eyes and I was alone again, apart from a huge mahogany mirror that loomed over me. I stood up and walked over to the mirror and stared at my ghostly reflection. Papa Legba materialized behind me.

''Do you understand now?'' He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and he smirked. Suddenly my reflection began to change, my flowing free hair became an elaborate up-do and I was wearing clothes from an era I couldn't name.

''Where's my baby?'' The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

I looked down and the fancy clothes had been replaced by a black habit. I looked up and stared into the face of a nun.

''Stupid sow!'' I screamed, the all too familiar words tearing from my ravishingly red lips.

It was me. I was these women, or at least I had been. In another life.

''Do you believe now Misty? You are not stuck here for what you have done in this life, but in another. You are innocent Misty, but your soul is not. That is why you must stay.'' Papa Legba said.

''No!'' I screamed, but it was too late, he was gone again.

I looked into the mirror for a final time. I saw Cordelia Foxx.

''De!'' I called.

I ran forward and bashed my hands against the glass. Cordelia did the same. I could almost feel her palms against mine through the cold wall of the glass.

''Come back to me Misty. We are all here waiting for you.'' She said.

''I want to Cordelia, but I can't.'' I sobbed.

I was scared to close my eyes, to blink. But my eyes began to sting and when I could bare it no more I closed them, for a spilt second I closed them.

Only to find myself back in the classroom, holding the same scalpel in my ringed fingers and staring at the motionless frog that lay under my knife's edge.

''No!'' I called.

But of course, there was no answer.


End file.
